


Partners

by GeekyGirlfriends



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Ice Skating, M/M, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyGirlfriends/pseuds/GeekyGirlfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lore and Data are human twins, the progeny of their not-terribly-lucid father Dr. Soong as anyone can tell just by their names. </p>
<p>As twins they are, and have always been, just about as close as can be. They even have the same favorite past time, figure skating. Both of them excel at the sport until one day Lore suffers a costly injury that rips his and Data's relationship to shreds and causes an unwilling silence to descend between them. </p>
<p>Can they manage to pick up the pieces after five years of silence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter and more to come!

It had been a very long time since Data had seen his brother. He still cared for Lore very deeply, that was just how he felt, but he knew Lore utterly detested him. He could tell just by the fact Lore had never bothered to call or stop by his house ever since he recovered from the accident that cost Lore his skating career. So, for the last five years, Data had only been gathering information about Lore from their aged, and ever growing more senile father, Dr. Soong.

 

Naturally, when Data heard that Lore had not visited their father in months Data grew quite concerned for Lore. That, coupled with the fact Dr. Soong said he was dying made Data practically speed over to the ice rink where Lore worked.

 

He got out of his car, slamming the door. A mix of anxiety, dread, and anger played in his chest - both constricting and inflaming his heart at the same time. He carried his skates on his shoulder as he walked inside where he changed out of his loafers and into the aforementioned skates. He saw his brother, his mirror, out on the ice helping kids.

 

He swallowed his fear and bit back his anxiety, and as calmly as possible, walked over to the ice rink door where he then gracefully skated over to Lore. His brother saw Data coming and, with some difficulty, Data could pick out a sneer on Lore’s face. Data bit his lip as he stopped in front of his brother.

 

“Hello, Lore,” was all Data could hear himself say.

 

“What are you doing here?” Lore almost jeered.

 

He did not feel safe laying his brotherly concerns on the table right away so he merely stated, “I was in town and thought I would come visit you. Father said you would be here.”

 

Lore released a bitter laugh followed by, “Oh, yes. He really knows how to rub in the fact I’m stuck in some mediocre job.” Just then a small girl fell down near Lore, he turned around and helped her back up saying, “Now, don’t get ahead of yourself. Take things slow.”

 

Data spoke in a quiet, hurt, tone, “I just wished to see how you were doing. . .”

 

He turned back toward Data. “Obviously not as well as you are. Father makes that _very_ clear.”

 

He looked down and softly said, “It is not my fault father thinks that way.” He looked up at Lore, “You know he is not in his right mind. When was the last time you saw him?”

 

He offhandedly replied, “ I don’t know,  a few days ago.”

 

“Lore, he said you have not been to see him in months.” Data skated a bit closer to his twin, knowing how private this was, and whispered, “He is dying.”

 

Worry played avidly upon Lore’s face, his features softening to the point of almost melting off. “What? No,” he quickly added, trying to reestablish his facade, “you’re insane, Data. He’s fine. He’s fine, I swear.”

 

“He is not,” Data said firmly. In a more concerned tone, “He is very sick and wants us to see him together.”

 

Lore sighed, exasperated, “Fiiiine, but only for his sake.” He adds with a flippant hand gesture, “If I had any choice in the matter I’d go see him by myself.”

 

Data just stared at his shoes, his cheeks blushing ever so slightly with his brother’s hatred having smacked him squarely in the face. “I am aware, Lore.”

 

Lore took out his cell phone and glanced at the time before announcing, “Okay, kids, go take a break. We can start again in a few minutes.” After the kids have left the rink he turns back to Data, “Come on and sit down with me, I guess. It’s not like I can ditch the kids so if you want me to go with you you’re gonna have to wait a while.”

 

“I expected as much,” he said softly, Lore’s hate having partially fried his mind. Still, he followed Lore off the ice and sat down next to him on one of the many wooden benches.

 

“So, he said it’s been a few months?” Lore began.

 

Data stared down at his hands and said, “Yes, I know he has never been very lucid but that is what he said.”

 

“The hell? I was just there on Wednesday. I stayed the whole day.” He continued, his voice not as sure as it sounded a moment ago, “ He . . . he’s losing his mind. Or . . .” He looked over at Data and asked, “Are you sure he’s not screwing with us here?”

 

He turned his head toward Lore and said, “He seemed quite serious.”

 

In a slightly angry but almost hurt tone Lore persisted, “I don’t get it. I just don’t get it. I go over there to see him once a week and he doesn't even remember it?”

 

Data shrugged ever so lightly, his body almost tired from distress, and conceded,” I do not understand it either.”

 

“Does he remember you coming. I mean, you see him too, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, I see him when I can. Though, he seemed to be quite surprised by my visit despite my calling the previous day about it.”

 

Lore tried to lather on a fake smile. “You know, Data, I'm just waiting for him to keep us fooled for as long as he can, and then burst out laughing, telling us it was just a joke all along. He's not even that old. I've met lots of people older than him.”

 

Data looked at Lore’s face for a moment before deciding that Lore must be faking. He lightly touched Lore’s shoulder before saying, “Lore, it is okay if he dies.”

 

“What? No, it’s not!” he said, distress now on his face. “What the hell makes you think that? Of course it’s not okay!”

 

“No, it is all right because a little bit of him is in both of us. Technically, he will survive in us.” He then added, “That is to say, of course I do not want to lose him and I will grieve when he dies but his death is not necessarily the end of him.” His eyes focused on Lore’s expression that turns from astonishment to frustration.

 

“The hell it’s not.” He sighed, “We’re not robotic scientists, we’re a couple of skaters, that’s it. We can’t offer the world the same stuff he has.” He gestured encompassingly and continued, “What’s the use of a bunch of memories if he’s dead?”

 

He looked down at his hands as he tried to calm himself by wringing them and steadily countered, “ Memories are the point, Lore. He can live on in our minds and . . .,” he hesitated with the last phrase, not wanting to offend. “And we can be partners in remembering him. Also, his work is not all of him. If it was then do you suspect if he ever would have bothered with mother or us?”

 

He looked at Data, fire in his eyes, “ But I want his work to be remembered! I want it to carry on  . . . Just because one of his sons is stuck as a nobody doesn’t mean he has to be the same way in death.” He pointed at Data. “ You’ve heard how people talk about him. You know everyone thinks he’s some crazy crackpot old man. Do you think it’s fair for him to be remembered like that?”

 

“But, Lore, what could we do to change the public’s opinion of him? We are not nearly as skilled as he was.”

 

He huffed and said, “There isn’t a thing we can do about it. Now, will you just let me be sad about yet another thing that went wrong in my life? No to mention that I’d like to thank you soooooooo much for popping in at such an inopportune moment,” he said, throwing his hand up toward the clock on the wall in front of them.

 

He struggled somewhat to keep his voice calm after Lore had blown up at him like that, “I am sorry, father lead me to believe your shift was nearly over.”

 

Lore sneered, “Yeah, he thought it was. And he also thought I hadn’t seen him in months.”

 

Data’s voice rose ever so slightly with his anguish, “You never talk to me. All I know of you is what father tells me.”

 

His eyes widened and his volume heightened with his rage, “Why should I socialize with someone who so easily took the life I wanted without giving it a second thought? I don't want to talk to you. You know how I feel. You know how nothing has gone right for me. Nothing. I'm sure father remembers all my screw-ups, though.”

 

He looked down, utterly crushed. The younger twin sniffed, trying to stifle tears and softly stated, “ I am sorry, Lore.”

 

“I'm sorry too,” he said almost as softly. Then his tone turned vitriolic, “Sorry that we have to settle for being complete and total opposites. But I'm convinced that I will never succeed where you do. Look at me, I'm holding up five year olds while they learn to skate. I could have been just as big as you. I was just as good as you. I'm sure father remembers me busting my knee open, and I'm sure he remembers that time I couldn't find any kind of job suited for me until I came here. I would have nothing without this place. It's mediocre at best and it's all I have to make a living.”

 

Even though Lore acted as if his brother is so stupid as to forget the accident Data remembered it as vividly as if it had occurred yesterday. He remembered Lore's attempt, how his only brother flew into the air and then landed on the ice on his knee as if dead weight had suddenly surrounded him. He remembered how Lore screamed to hold back his tears of agony. He remembered the blood slowly poisoning the ice. And, he surely remembered the trip to the hospital, his hand in Lore’s vice grip of a hand and Data’s own tears flowing like a river.

 

Finally, Lore rested his head in one hand, trying to collect himself before he had to go deal with the children again. Data sniffed again, and as gently as ever, put his hand on Lore’s shoulder before speaking in an uncertain but low tone, “How did things ever get so fucked up between us?” He blinked mechanically and several tears slid down his cheeks.

 

He said in almost exasperated tone, “ Data, don’t cry for me. Don’t even cry for you. You know you’d never trade places with me.”

 

Something in Data snapped and he quickly said, “Maybe I would trade places with you!” He sniffled and wiped his face with the back of his sleeve before continuing, “You were always better than me when it came to skating. You deserve to be where I am. Besides, I probably could have handled getting my knee torn out of its joint. I was always the more cold and logical one. That is just my condition, Lore.”

 

“And it’s my condition to know perfectly well that it would feel good to be the favorite.” He poked Data in the chest and said, “You’ve always been the favorite.”

 

“You know very well why father favored me. He just felt sorry for me because I have aspergers.”

 

“Oh,” he said pompously, “and it had nothing to do with the fact that you constantly succeed where I fail? I suppose the fact that you've always been the smarter, better behaved and less disappointing and troublesome child has nothing to do with it?”

 

“Did you ever suspect that I was only smarter and better behaved because I had no friends to distract or embolden me?” He looked away and quietly added, “Even you tended to shun me when we were children.”

 

“Oh come on, that was not about you, I shunned plenty of others too.” He paused and appealed, “I wasn't the most popular kid in the world either. You probably had it harder. I won't shit you Data, that much is probably true. But I didn't have the kind of childhood I needed. I wasn't raised the way I needed. He could have given us equal attention and he didn't.”

 

He quietly asked, “Yes, but how is that my fault?” He looked up at Lore and almost pleaded, “Surely you should blame father?”

 

He looked Data square in the eyes. “Did I ever say it was your fault? No, I didn't. But looking at you reminds me that I'm the fuckup, and you're the son everyone wants. I do blame him. But what good is that now? He barely remembers his own name and he must think I've forgotten him. If I were to confront him on any of this, what could he possibly do? He would ask me, ‘Which one are you again?’” He finished by crossing his arms across his chest as if to finalize his argument.

 

The younger twin turned his head cautiously to face Lore, expression almost cold but showing some signs of wear. He quietly asked, “And once he is gone, what will you do then? Will you still look at me with scorn? Me, the only family you will have left?” He sniffed, “ I do not know why we cannot at least try to fix things between us.”

 

Lore heaved a heavy sigh, “I guess it’s all we can do.”

 

Data’s face lit ever so slightly with joy at this new prospect, “I am glad you understand.”

 

“Now, don’t expect me to set things right with some wave of a magic wand, Data. my life has been shitty and I’m not a miracle worker.”

 

A small joy alighted in Data’s heart and his face softened ever so slightly, “I know, I am just glad you are willing to try.”

 

He got up from the bench. “Well, I gotta get back to the kids. You can come if you want or just wait here if not.”

 

He got up and said, “I think I will join you.”

 

He gave him a smirk, “Hey, don’t upstage me in front of the five year olds.”

 

“I will try not to do anything too complex,” he assured his twin then walked over to the rink and skated out onto it.

 

Lore strutted over to where the children were waiting and said, “Alright, guys, your break is over. Get back on the ice.” He followed them back onto the ice and told them, “I want all of you to go around the rink a couple of times just so I can see where you’re at.”

 

All of the children started to skate around the rink and Data tried to be polite. He smiled at them and tried to skate along with them but he had a hard time reading their expressions. He skates back over to Lore and wondered aloud, “What do you suppose they are thinking, seeing me here?”

 

Lore snickered and concluded, “They’re probably wondering why my reflection is standing right next to me. We’ve looked exactly the same since the day we were born.”

 

Data snickered knowing that is not entirely true, as there was a time when Lore wanted to be very different and had bleached his hair but Data did not bring that up. He felt such a comment would be seen as an attack by Lore so he merely said, “Yes, you are right.”

 

A little boy fell down next to them and Lore helped him up saying, “Hey, it isn’t a race. Just do your best.” The boy nodded and then skated off at a steadier pace. “Hehehe . . . little scamps.”

 

“You are very good with the children,” the younger twin commented after seeing this.

 

He looked on at the kids and said, “They’ve grown on me. I mean, what can I say, teaching them for months on end has got me used to them.” As more of an aside to Data, “They’re only five, they’ll be as good as us one day.”

 

Data smiled wistfully and said, “I doubt they will ever be as good as you were.”

 

“Heh, you know I’m limited now.” He paused for a moment, almost unsure of speaking candidly before he just spat out, “After work I usually go home and lay down and not get up the rest of the night. It can be so rough on the leg.”

 

“I am sorry to hear that, but at least you have not totally lost your ability to skate.” He quickly added, “Let us hope that you never lose that ability.”

 

He looked Data dead in the eyes, “I swear I’m never going to do a jackass stunt like that again. As long as I play it safe I’ll be fine.”

 

He concurred, “Yes you should be fine.” They stared off at the children for a while, Data with a somewhat blank expression and Lore with his characteristic smirk slapped across his mouth. Data said rather offhandedly, “Should I . . . show them a few tricks?” He would like to please the children but did not want to upstage Lore.

 

Lore smirked, “If you want to but don’t think I don’t have a couple of tricks of my own.”

 

Data was quite confused by Lore’s statement since he knew his brother could not do what he used to but said, “Okay.” and skated off. Data did several jumps and spins, nothing someone who knows anything about figure skating would write home about but it left the children in awe.

 

Lore skated to the middle of the rink, “Hey, my brother isn’t the only one that can do tricks. Check this one out.” He proceeded to skate around carving, “F U DATA” in his wake and smirking jokingly the whole while. Data looked on, rather hurt Lore would do such a thing after they had agreed to try and resolve their issues. The older twin saw his expression and said, “Hey, I don’t really mean that. I'm just joking.”

 

Data just nodded and asked, “What about the children?”

 

Lore waved him off and calmly said, “Most of them can’t even read. It’s fine, besides they should be getting picked up very soon.”

 

“Yes, I believe I see some parents over there,” he said as he pointed.

 

They helped the children get off the ice and back to their parents. The parents and various guardian figures helped the children get back into their normal shoes and Data and Lore waved them off. After they were all gone Lore turned to his brother and asked, “Tell ya what, you goofball. Let’s do a bit of skating ourselves, just the two of us - for old time’s sake.”

 

Data smiled wide, unable to contain his joy, “Okay.” Lore gave him a smirk and started gliding across the ice almost as strong and graceful as he was before his injury. Data skated alongside him and commented, “You are doing quite well, brother.”

 

“Yeah, you too, ya knucklehead,” he said before speeding up and doing a few spins.

 

Data smiled and exclaimed, “Perhaps I should give my gold medal to you!”

 

“Haha! Yes! Maybe I’ll take your place considering we look so alike!” He spun Data around and skated off into a small leap. “God! I never have so much room with the kids on the ice!”

 

Data smiled wide and laughed saying, “Skating is good for the soul.” He then did several tricks of his own but nothing terribly complex.

 

Lore looked at Data and warned, “I know you managed to do the trick I couldn’t do, but don’t get too cocky. You could bust your knee open too, brother. And that isn’t much fun.” Lore continued to gracefully glide and spin and skate on one leg, shouting with excitement until he tired out and sat on one of the rink’s doors. “Whew, I feel so alive.”

 

Data skated over to Lore, “Yes, there is nothing better than skating.”

 

The older twin smirked with mischief flashing in his eyes. He stood back up on the ice and raced away, “I bet you can’t catch me!”

 

Data just laughed and announced, “Oh, you know I will win!” He skated after Lore, his brother just out of his reach. Lore laughed and sped up to try and elude Data. Eventually Data caught up and grabbed the back of Lore’s jacket saying, “I caught you!”

 

“Aaaaaaaaaahhhh, ya caught me.” Data hugged Lore from behind, totally forgetting all their troubles and just embracing his brother. Lore laughed and said, “Uh-oh, brother, it seems my leg is getting tired. Whatever will I do?” He toppled them onto them onto the ice and they started to play rough like when they were boys. Eventually, Data pinned Lore to the ground, both of them breathlessly laughing until their sides hurt and Data had to wipe tears from his eyes.

 

“I have missed this, brother,” he said as he got up and helped Lore off the ice.

 

“Yeah.” when he stood up he was still for a moment and that’s when he saw kids from the high school coming in. He grimaced, “Awww, crap. I forgot they’re doing a hockey game today.”

 

Data put a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “Perhaps it would be good if we get going anyway. Father did want to see us.”

 

“Yeah, say, you go ahead and I’ll meet you there.”

 

“Okay,” Data says then skated off and gets out of the rink feeling far more refreshed and happier than he thought he would. He took off his skates and put his loafers back on before heading back out to his car and driving away. His and Lore’s future was still uncertain but he felt this was the first step in making amends.


	2. An Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lore attends a Christmas party Data has invited him to. Little did Lore know what would occur and how it would affect how he sees Data and their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erin wrote this one and I feel like she's a far better writer than I am . . .

It was fortunate that Lore decided to humor his brother and try to make amends; their father died only a few weeks after they visited him together for the first time in years. While during that time Lore felt an overwhelming sadness toward the subject of Dr. Soong’s death, he eventually discovered happiness and relief in the fact that he and Data were on speaking terms again just in time. Granted, shortly before his death their father either hardly even remembered either of them or mixed them up, but Lore still felt that deep down, it meant something to the old robotic scientist that they were both present at the same time.

 

It was December. The final days of December, to be exact, and two months after Dr. Soong had died.

 

Lore drove down to his brother’s house, coming down for the Christmas party right from work. He looked slightly tired, and he was still in the same jacket and sweatpants he was teaching in. His slightly worn pair of skates sat in the passenger seat, his only company for the moment. He enjoyed the peace; once he got to Data’s house, he knew for sure there would be more than a few people there who Data knew from skating. Though his brother had never been much of one to form lots of close friendships, he did have an abundance of acquaintances.

 

He pulled up in front of the house. Much of the street was taken up by parked cars, other people Data invited over, Lore figured. He got out of his car, locked the doors, and went to the front door.

 

When he rang the doorbell, he was surprised to see that his brother was not the one to answer it. Instead another man stood there, a man with clouded blind eyes that looked almost as if he had no irises or pupils at all. Lore had never met Data’s skating partner before, as most of the time Lore did not spend at work he would usually spend by himself. But this was definitely Geordi; he was exactly how Data described him, and since the twins had started speaking again, Geordi was a sizable fraction of what Data spoke about. Always about the way Geordi looked and the way Geordi performed, about the interesting ways in which Geordi handled blindness, about the way Geordi smiled and the way he stared, about his muscles, about his hair; Data spared no details whatsoever when it came to his much-valued partner.

 

“Hello, Lore.” Data must have told Geordi who was at the door, Lore figured. Either that or this guy was even more on top of his game than Data had let on.

 

“Hey. You’re my brother’s skating partner, aren’t you?”

 

Geordi had a certain smile that made Lore wonder about its implications. “Yeah, you could say that.” He moved over a bit to the side to let Lore in. “Come on in, have a seat.”

 

As Lore came in he saw people, mostly around his and Data’s age. Most of them were crowded around the TV, watching performances which many of them were actually in. They were a chatty bunch, and excited too. They were all hungry (most of them came directly from practice) and so they were eating faster than Data could produce food. Besides them, there are a few family members, but mostly young people wearing the sweaty clothes they had practiced in.

 

Closing the door, Geordi asked, “Was the drive up okay?”

 

“Yeah, it was fine. Would have been here sooner but one of the kids' parents got held up,” Lore answered, sighing and taking a seat on one of the couches.

 

“Oh yeah, that's right, you teach kids how to skate. Data tells me you're a great teacher.”

 

“I do my best.”

 

The TV was on a commercial break, showing some kind of soda advertisement featuring a zany older man who somewhat reminded Lore of his father.

 

“Anyway, I don’t think we’ve met before,” Lore said.

 

“Nah, we haven't. Though, Data's told me tons about you,” Geordi answered, listening to the sounds that came from the TV.

 

“He has?” Lore wondered what exactly Data told him. Was it all good things, like good old sweet natured Data usually had to say about people? Or did he vent to Geordi and make Lore look like a total jerk? Or maybe he just told it like it was, without trying to make his partner see his brother either way. “Interesting.”

 

“Ya know, he really does look up to you,” Geordi said, looking in Lore’s direction.

 

Lore smirks and gives a bit of a laugh. “He better,” he jokingly said. Geordi shared a laugh with him, while sort of staring off in the general direction he hears Lore’s voice coming from.

 

“Has he told you anything about me?” Geordi asked after a small silent moment. There was a hopefulness to his voice, a sort of desire to hear what Data told other people about him.

 

“Well, Geordi, to tell you the truth, he and I haven’t been talking for very long. We don’t get to talk all that often, even being on good terms again,” Lore started. “But when I do get to talk to him, it’s nearly impossible to get him to shut up about you. I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

 

Laughing, Geordi responded, “Well, that’s Data for ya.”

 

“I mean, hey, it was all good stuff though. I respect you for the stuff he tells me.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Just then, Data walked in with a platter of finger food. He was wearing a turtleneck sweater… it was so like him, and Lore smiled. It was good to see his brother in his home, and he looked like he had not aged a day since high school. “I see you two are getting along well,” he said.

 

“Yeah, we were just talking, Data,” Geordi said, almost completely accurate in his estimate as to where Data was.

 

“How do any of those other skaters even have a chance against the two of you?” Lore smirked, taking some of the food off the platter, trying what looked interesting. “I mean, damn… Good to see you again, Data. The kids are missing my reflection, you know.”

 

Data smiled, looking the most cheerful he had in a long time. “I am happy to see you again too, Lore. I am glad you decided to come.”

 

Geordi nodded. “Yeah, glad to finally meet you, Lore.”

 

Lore sighed, realizing that the difference between this Christmas gathering and all the others before it was that previous parties involved Dr. Soong doing something memorable, such as wearing the ugliest and most horrible Christmas sweater anyone had ever seen, or possibly inadvertently causing a fire from setting up Christmas decorations. It was not like that this time, and Lore was starting to notice. “Kinda… kinda missing the old man calling me at work and then calling again after he forgot he just called ten minutes before. It’s like, I expect it and it doesn’t happen.”

 

Data looked down at the food platter and sighed, a slightly upset look on his face. “Yes, I know what you mean, brother.” Geordi felt for Data’s shoulder and easily found it, offering his support.

 

“So what have you two been up to anyway?” Lore asked, attempting to change the subject so Data did not have to think about his dead father for the duration of the party.

 

“The usual, really. Competitions and training… bumping into things,” Geordi laughed.

 

“Actually,” Data said, giving Geordi a bit of a sideways glance and smiling a little, “There has been a rather big occurrence lately.”

 

“What’s that?” Lore asked.

 

He gave bit of a shy, awkward smile. “Geordi and I are now engaged.”

 

“Aaaaah,” Lore laughed, lightly punching Data in the arm. “My big goofball brother has found love? Good for you, I wish I had someone like that right now.”

 

Data let out a bit of laughter, slightly nervous from his brother’s reaction. Geordi smiled widely and said, “You know, you could meet someone tonight. I’m sure there are plenty of people here you’ve never met.”

 

“Eh, I feel a bit lazy for that tonight,” Lore said. “Good for you two, though. When’s the wedding, anyhow?”

 

Putting down the platter, Data answered, “We have not decided yet. It was fairly recently that Geordi proposed.”

 

“But I think we know where we want to have it,” Geordi said, smiling in Data’s direction. “Central Park.”

 

“Yes,” Data agreed. “I would like that very much.”

 

Lore sighed, pretending that watching someone who looked exactly like him in love with such an impressive person was not making him jealous. He tried his best to just pass it off as him being tired from skating around with a large group of energetic kids all afternoon. “You uh, thinking about coming back to the rink again anytime soon?”

 

“It has been on my mind,” Data said, “but I have been preoccupied with training and traveling for competitions lately. Though, I should be able to make it back sometime after the New Year.”

 

“Hey, glad to hear it,” Lore replied.

 

“Yes, I do look forward to skating with you again… and to seeing the little ones,” Data said with a smile.

 

From across the room, a voice called, “Hey, Geordi, come over here!” And Geordi tracked the location of the call.

 

“It looks like I’m needed elsewhere,” he smiled. “I’ll be right back.” He got up and walked over to the other skaters stationed by the television.

 

“Nice guy,” Lore said. “I wonder where I could find someone like that.”

 

“I will admit,” Data answered, “It was not easy for me to find him.”

 

“I guess that makes me feel better, unless a ton of hot figure skaters are breaking down your door to get a piece of you every day.”

 

“No brother, only Geordi breaks down my door, and that is only when he forgets his key.”

 

Classic Data. Took nearly everything literally to the point Lore could not tell whether he was joking or not. Maybe that was just his sense of humor.

 

“Hehe, you’re such a goofball,” Lore sighed jokingly, continuing to snack on the finger food, sampling something he has never seen before that had an odd orange color to it.The conversation soon changed course again.

 

“So, uh, how have you been, Lore?”

 

“Eh, I’m alright. Can’t complain I guess.”

 

Though this was true, it was still the happiest Lore had been in quite some time. Most of his days after the injury and the competition Data had entered soon after consisted of loneliness and boredom. At least now he had his brother again.

 

“That is good,” Data said, deciding to try some of the food on the platter himself. “Have the children still been asking you about doing tricks?”

 

“Yeah… sometimes they attempt it themselves and go down pretty hard.” That part of Lore’s job always made him nervous; he would have hated to see one of those toddlers end up in the hospital needing surgery like him. Sometimes he would joke to their parents about how next time he would wrap them all up in bubble wrap.

 

“I am sure the more determined ones will figure the more complicated moves out with time.”

 

“Hopefully they won’t get too ambitious and end up like their teacher.”

 

“. . .Yes, hopefully.”

 

Suddenly Geordi’s voice was heard again, as he called out that the interview Data had done earlier was now being shown on TV. Data looked over to the TV and Lore sighed, slightly annoyed. He had not even known that Data had participated in an interview, not to mention the timing of it was not exactly to his liking. Still, Data was one of the best skaters of the bunch, and his performance was just shown minutes before anyway.

 

The whole thing started with basic questions about technique and training--the more technical things. Data went through all of these questions with matter of fact answers, as if there was something more important he wanted to cover and he feared he would run out of time if he kept discussing trivial subjects. He was polite about it, of course, but he was detached at the same time. But then, Data was asked about his inspirations. About what led him to his gold medal status. That was when something in Data took a turn, and it was so clear, as if he knew what he had to do all along.

 

“I suppose my brother Lore always inspired me the most. He was always better than me and I wanted to be as good as him."

 

Lore stiffened up a bit with an almost audible gasp, not expecting to hear his name mentioned on the TV screen. The interview continued.

 

“We are twins but I always looked up to him as my mentor, my big brother. He always liked to say he was the older one and I believe that. I believed in him and still do. And I would like to thank Lore for helping me to achieve all of my success."

 

Even the various ‘awwwwww’ sounds coming from all over the room could hardly confirm to Lore that what he was seeing was true. Happiness and pride and guilt and relief all swirled inside him as he started to realize that Data never hated him for all of the tension, that no matter what Data had held onto their relationship as brothers.

 

The interviewer commented that Data must have really cared about Lore, to which the Data on the screen replied, "Yes, he is my brother and my only family now. Our father, Dr. Soong, died recently and though we did not get along well before we have fixed our relationship since. I am very glad for that."

 

When the other person asked Data what caused the rift between him and Lore, he replied, "As I said before my brother was always better than me when it came to skating. One day he attempted a move he was not fully ready for and became badly injured. I later went on to do the same move without fail and he resented me for that and the fact I could still figure skate without hindrance."

 

 _Great_ , Lore thought, slightly amused, _now everyone watching this knows about how I screwed up and got stuck with a wonky knee for good._

 

The interviewer asked how Data felt about the incident.

 

"I was very sad for my brother and felt almost incomplete without him until recently when I went to see him. We agreed to try and work things out and I am glad to know he must not entirely hate me anymore." Lore noticed that on the screen, Data was starting to cry. It was very common for Data to cry from both sadness and happiness, and Lore picked that up over the years. It was never hard to make Data cry, but these specific tears really seemed to mean something significant.

 

"For the longest time I would have gladly traded places with him if it had meant the preservation of our relationship so I am so happy that he no longer hates me." The last thing Lore saw of that interview was his brother, smiling through his tears.

 

He started to notice that the real Data, not just the one who was on the screen, was also crying a little bit. Data was always so much more emotional than he thought he was.

 

Lore put his hands on Data’s shoulders and sighed. “I… I really don’t know what to say. Come on, come with me. We’re going out.” He shows a well-intentioned yet mischievous smirk.

 

Data discreetly wiped his eyes before saying, “Geordi, my brother and I are going out for a short while.” With that, he followed Lore to his car.


	3. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lore and Data take a short trip and they truly make amends for all that has happened between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter so far. I especially love the ending.

Data removed the skates that were sitting on the passenger side seat, putting them on the floor, buckled his seat belt, and tried to collect himself.  Lore sat down in the driver's seat, buckling himself in and then starting up the car. Data sniffed and wiped his eyes, trying not to get too over emotional. He did not even know what compelled him to start crying, there was just such a conflux of emotion that descended upon him when the interview came on. It had brought on happy memories like the winning of his gold medal but also terrible ones such as his father’s death and brother’s injury.

 

After they had gotten out of sight of the house Lore said in a steady but quiet voice, “I don’t know what to say, brother. I guess . . . I haven’t ruined things for us.”

 

Data felt guilt and pity well up in his chest and he sniffled a bit before almost breathlessly blurting, “And I thought I was the one who had ruined them.”

 

“Nah, all you did was some trick,” Lore said matter-of-factly as he pulled out of the development where Data and Geordi lived. He gave Data a sideways glance, “Now, don’t cry. You don’t want your face wet where we’re going or you might just freeze it off.”

 

The younger twin sniffled and laughed a bit at his brother's words while wiping his face with the sleeve of his sweater. “Where are we going, brother?” Data asked, he had a few guesses as to where they might have been headed but he was not entirely sure of one or the other.

 

“Somewhere we should have gone together a lot more,” Lore answered mysteriously, his eyes focused on the road. Data's curiosity piqued, distracting him from the other emotions he felt minutes before.Those other emotions still swirled in the back of Data’s brain but at the forefront he focused on wondering where on Earth his brother could be taking him so late at night. Data silently stared out the car window but it was not until Lore pulled into the ice rink’s parking lot that he was sure what Lore wanted to do.

 

As he parked, Lore turned to his mirror and said, “It’s the perfect time. It’s not even open now, but to hell with that. I’ve got keys to the place.” Data smiled widely at his twin while Lore continued, “You can use the skates that were on your seat. I’ll grab the ones I keep in the trunk.”

 

They grabbed their respective skates and headed toward the ice rink, Data with a smile full of sunshine and Lore with his characteristic smirk. As he unlocked the door Lore said, “It’s just you and me right now, brother. Just you and me.” Data beamed at his brother then walked inside giddiness rising up inside of his chest. Lore walked in after Data, closing the door behind them, and they took a seat on one of the nearby benches to change into their skates. Data changed very quickly, putting his brown loafers under the bench and opening the door onto the ice. He stepped lightly onto the ice and waited for Lore.

 

Once Lore stepped onto the ice too Data took his twin’s hands and said excitedly, “We should do partner skating like we used to!”

 

“Alright, but don’t expect me to keep up too well. You’re the young one after all.” Data practically jumped up and down, he was so full of giddy excitement.

 

“Okay, brother. Do you remember our old routine?” Data said, beaming.

 

“I think I do.” Data thought it was impossible for him to smile any wider but he far surpassed that expected limitation.

 

“Great!” Data said and then started to lead Lore through their old routine. Data skated far more gracefully than he had when he had last done the routine. It had been years but he still remembered every step, every movement, every trick, that went into the routine. He spun Lore around and skated into a leap before going back to his brother.

 

He skated out of the spin, meeting Data in the middle, and said enthusiastically, “Maybe they were wrong when they never said I would skate professionally again.” Lore lept into the air and Data held him up and spun him around.

 

“Perhaps.” He set Lore down before they skated to the end of the rink holding hands and both gliding along on one leg each. It felt just like old times for Data. The only thing that was different was that Lore was not currently holding himself up on the leg he was supposed to but rather the one he had not injured.

 

Lore looked at his brother, “I mean, I’ve taken it easy since then. Why should I just have to crawl into some hole while you have all the fun.”

 

“I would hate to see you get injured again,” Data pointed out, a bit a fear rising in his heart while he and his twin broke their grasp and then speedily skated to the other end of the rink, leaping and matching each other’s movements. Finally they met at the other end of the rink, locking arms, spinning, and then skating to the middle of the rink. They hold their hands high in triumph as they slowly come to a stop on center ice.

 

Lore panted, having not had such a work out in nearly six years now. Between deep breaths he explained, “You know how it is. Those five year olds will really run you around. I’ve been practicing.” He looked Data in the eyes, his breath calming down. “Ya know . . . this is the kind of thing father would have wanted to see.”

 

“Yes, if only he was here now,” Data said, looking down. He really wished their father could see this. Data had never really believed in a higher power or heaven but he hoped that if there was a heaven the old robotics scientist could see them now.

 

Lore sat down on the ice, stretching out his bad leg and rubbing it just above the knee. “How I’ve managed to keep skating without getting hurt again is a freaking miracle.”

 

“Well, you have been careful,” Data pointed out, looking down at his mirror image.

 

Lore sighed and looked up at his double. “Why haven’t I been spending whole days here with you?”

 

“We really should spend more time together. Just the two of us, like old times.”

 

“We should make this rink our place. This ice, in this rink, right here,” he said in a definite tone, pointing down at the ice.

 

He beamed down at Lore. “Yes, definitely.” He held a hand out and pulled Lore up from the ice. Once Lore was on his feet, Data skated off and yelled excitedly, “I bet you cannot catch me, brother.”

 

“Come back here, ya little jerk!” he laughed and yelled after him, not far behind Data.

 

Data sped up, calling back at Lore, “I am younger and will thusly elude your grasp.”

 

“Darn, grandpa Lore is lagging behind again!” He sped up and eventually tackled Data onto the ice.

 

“Oooof,” he said as he hit the freezing ground, the wind getting knocked out of him.

 

Lore laughed, laying on top of his brother. “You okay?” he asked with a bit of concern.

 

Data coughed a bit but said, “Yes, I am fine.”

 

Lore got off of Data and feeling a bit of remorse for tackling his twin he said, “ Well, I caught you. That means you have to sit down and have a hot chocolate with me. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.”

 

Data laughed a bit as he got back up on his feet. “Okay, Lore.” Data was the happiest he had been in so long, and he was practically glowing. The twins had never got along as well as they were getting along now and it brought sheer joy to Data’s heart. They skated off the ice, put their respective shoes back on, and Lore went over to the snack bar, making two cups of hot chocolate. Lore leaned against the wall and sipped his hot chocolate while Data took his and sat down on a nearby bench. Data contentedly stared down at his drink, waiting for it to cool off ever so slightly.

 

“So you’ve got yourself a husband. Or at least, a soon to be husband,” Lore commented, initiating further conversation.

 

Data smiled and stared down at the ring on his finger. “Yes.”

 

He sipped more of his hot chocolate and said, “Should have seen that coming. You love the guy.”

 

Feeling his drink had sufficiently cooled he took a sip before saying, “It is kind of funny. When he got down on one knee, at first, I thought he was hurt.” Data neglected to add how he had been scared mainly because of what had happened to Lore several years ago.

 

“Pffft. Where did he propose? When?”

 

Data started to regale him with just about the biggest and most lovesick smile on his face. He explained in a small and almost reverent voice, “It was after one of the competitions, after everyone had left. We had won that night and he asked if we could stay behind after everyone had left and just have a nice relaxing skate. Somewhat of a celebration, I assumed. And we did skate around the rink a few times but then he turned around and got down on one knee and at first I was so awfully scared because he looked scared but then, when the words came out of his mouth, I could not have been happier.” He looked off toward the ice, a wistful look in his eyes. “When I looked back on it, Geordi proposed in the rink where we had our first competition together.” He gave almost a chuckle and then sipped more of his drink, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

 

Lore smirked down at Data saying, “Ya know, I’ve seen that guy skate. He’s good - really good. He must have worked hard.”

 

The younger twin merely stated, “Yes, he has worked very hard to get where he is now. But he is also very talented.” He looked up at Lore and continued, “He learns tricks faster than I can. It is just the routines that take him time because he cannot see where he is or where I am.”

 

“You certainly picked yourself a good one. I’ll never know how he does it.”

 

“I am just glad he picked me too,” Data said as he finished his hot chocolate.

 

Lore did the same and tossed his empty cup into the trash can next to him before looking down at his hands and saying, “I  . . . I know I haven’t been around for you very much. Honestly, it was too painful to be around you. But I’d really like to come to your wedding.”

 

Data smiled placidly up at his brother and said, “ I was planning on inviting you. We have just not made the invitations yet. In fact,” he said as he got up and threw away his cup then continued in a cautious voice, “I would very much like it if you would be my best man.”

 

Lore did not say anything at first, utter shock playing on his face as he leans back against the wall for stability.

 

Data, not understanding his twin’s reaction at first, looked down sadly, starting off, “It is okay if you do not want-”

 

He grabbed Data by the shoulder and quickly said, “No, no, I want to. I really do. I’m just so freaking surprised you wanted me to be your best man. I mean, God, I’m going to have to write a speech and everything.”

 

Data laughed a bit, so relieved by his brother’s acceptance. He smiled widely and held his arms open. Lore smiled, not just smirked, but truly and fully smiled and hugged his brother. “You’re gonna turn me into the biggest sap in the world.”

 

Data just hugged his twin tightly, his eyes alight with joy and content, and said, “Maybe so, brother. Maybe so.”


End file.
